Iron Armor
Items article |image=BO1-Icon-Armor-Equipped-IronArmor.png |caption=The Iron Armor in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Blood Omen 2}} The''' Iron Armor was a suit of armor worn by Kain in '' Blood Omen''; providing him basic protection against the threats of Nosgoth. The armor was subsequently shown in cutscenes in Blood Omen 2 and could be accessed ingame through several methods. Profile In ''Blood Omen'', the Iron armor was the most basic of his armor repertoire, available at the start of the game along with the Iron Sword, '''Iron Armor: "Your basic suit, available from the beginning" Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 7.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 it provided a decent all-round protection for Kain. Armor:Iron "Standard armor, and your best all-round protection." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg15(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Armor: Iron Armor "Good all-around protection. No disadvantages." Silicon Knights. Everything You've Ever Wanted to Know About Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain. (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Official Silicon Knights Blood Omen Guide - Items, Spells and Forms. The armour was originally worn by Kain as a Human before his transformation into a vampire and it was originally white in colour. Kain was wearing this armour when he was murdered by brigands and when the Necromancer Mortanius resurrected Kain as a Vampire, the Iron Armor was transformed along with him into its black and red form, Kain: "Nothing is free."(Mortanius offers the transfixion sword to Kain. Kain steps forward and grasps the sword.) "Not even revenge"(Corruscating magic ripples across Kain’s body, transforming his white armour to black, living skin to dead vampiric flesh. Kain’s eyes open.)//'Mortanius:' "You will have the blood you hunger for..." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain. (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Transcript. noting the change in his armor Kain commented that it was now 'forged with hellfire' and was presumably now somewhat enhanced over regular armor. Kain: "Iron Armor:As it was borne from hellfire, forged by the Necromancer’s magic, my armor resists fire and provides me with strong defense." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain. (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Transcript. In Gameplay, both the Iron Armor and its accompanying weapon the Iron Sword, were quickly superseded by more powerful and exotic weapons and armor; in FMV cutscenes however, Kain is still shown wearing the Iron Armor (along with the Iron Sword) right up until he made his fateful choice at the Pillars of Nosgoth and he is depicted wearing it in Blood Omen's 'bad' ending after the Pillars Collapse . The opening video of Blood Omen 2 briefly presents Kains 'dreamed' recollections of the Collapse of the Pillars; in which he is depicted walking away from the collapsing pillars wearing the Iron Armor and wielding the Soul Reaver. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). The Armor along with the Soul Reaver, could be 'unlocked' through a variety of methods including cheating, hacking and use of Bonus mode or the control station; the combination was extremely powerful and could kill virtually every enemy in the game in three strikes or less, though this is unlikely to be 'canon' . ''Defiance'' presented a brief cameo of the Iron Armor in its original form, as a portrait of Kain in his Mausoleum depicted him wearing it . The probably non-canon nature of Blood Omen 2's 'cheat' Iron Armor, means that Kain has not been seen with the Armor since the collapse of the pillars; It is unknown what happened to it following the events of Blood Omen and Kain seems to have abandoned it shortly afterwards. Notes *The Iron armor is shown in Blood Omen to have originally been white in color (it was changed with Kain's transformation), suggesting it was the same type of armor as worn by the Ottmar's Army of Last Hope - Kain himself comments that Ottmar's throne once held his alliegance. "Willendorf, proud defender of the Realm, with its Warrior Elite and mighty ruler King Ottmar. The Lion Throne had once held my allegiance. But Willendorf’s days of glory had passed;it was the last bastion against an unruly future." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain. (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Transcript. The Iron Armor in its original form can be seen in a painting in Kain's Mausoleum in Legacy of Kain: Defiance . *In the general gameplay of Blood Omen, both the Iron Sword and its accompanying Iron Armor are quickly replaced by more exotic and powerful weapons and armor; however in Blood Omen FMV cutscenes Kain is only ever shown with the Iron Sword and Armor combination, regardless of his current armor or weapon . *In what was presumably a mistake by developers, the video depicting Kain walking away from the collapse of the pillars at the start of Blood Omen 2 originally featured Kain in the one-shoulder attire, before this was changed to the Iron Armor and Soul Reaver combination. Blood Omen 2 - Alternate Prologue and Epilogue Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Though, as noted above this may still be incorrect as in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain's FMVs Kain combined the Iron Armor with the Iron Sword . *The Iron Armor seems to have been intended to be gained upon completion of Blood Omen 2 (along with the Soul Reaver and a number of other features) in Bonus mode. This extra mode seems to have gone uncompleted, though the powerful Iron Armor / Soul Reaver combination can still be unlocked through other methods. Bonus Mode Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The correctly entered cheat code plays a clip of Simon Templeman saying "Go Cheese!" - 'Cheese' was a nickname given to Blood Omen 2 lead artist Steve Ross during development of the game. Chris 'Butterfly Lord' Bruno's explanation of "Go Cheese!" at the Eidos Forums (posted by Umah BloodOmen) Gallery BO1-Promotional-KainInstallScreen.jpg Murdering Kain FMV-Murdering Kain-02.jpg|cut BO1 FMV featuring the original white Iron Armor BO-Concept-Art-Kain-Turning.jpg Kainclse.jpg Kainwil.jpg BO2-PillarCollapse-IronArmor-SoulReaver.png Iron Armor (Blood Omen 2).jpg|Iron Armor (Blood Omen 2) Iron Armor (3).jpg|Iron Armor (3) Iron Armor (4).jpg|Iron Armor (4) Iron Armor (5).jpg|Iron Armor (5) Iron Armor (6).jpg|Iron Armor (6) Iron Armor (7).jpg|Iron Armor (7) Iron Armor (8).jpg|Iron Armor (8) Iron Armor (9).jpg|Iron Armor (9) Iron Armor (10).jpg|Iron Armor (10) BO2-BonusModeRoom.png File:BO1-Icon-Armor-Equipped-IronArmor.png| File:BO1-Icon-Equipment-Axes-IronArmor.png| File:BO1-Icon-Equipment-FlameSword-IronArmor.png| File:BO1-Icon-Equipment-IronSword-IronArmor.png| File:BO1-Icon-Equipment-Mace-IronArmor.png| File:BO1-Icon-Equipment-SoulReaver-IronArmor.png| See also * Blood Omen: Weapons and Armour at Dark Chronicle (fan website) (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 costumes Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen armor Category:Items/Blood Omen Category:Items/Defiance other items Category:Items/Defiance Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 other items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2